


The Past Never Leaves Us

by RinRin



Series: Twelve Days of Fic 2017 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Prompt Fic, Reincarnation, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Karin meets up with someone knew a lifetime ago to speak of what has happened since.  It's sort of bittersweet.





	The Past Never Leaves Us

**Author's Note:**

> For the 12 days prompt, how about the classic reincarnated soulmate fic? picking from these characters (if you want to, you don't have to be restricted to these i just thought that you might like a challenge), Tobirama, Madara, Hashirama, Mito, for the past and Orochimaru, Kisame, Shikamaru, Karin for the current incarnations. (i picked names at random)
> 
> So, this one ended up pretty short, but I also had fun with it. I did limit myself to those you listed, but I didn’t quite line them up in the order you gave. Or used them all. Also, this is technically the third in this series, but the second is Chapter 6 of Madara in Sailor Moon Land so I didn't add the entire fic as part of this series.

Karin picked her way through the woods, coming to a stop in a clearing.  She sighed and sank to the ground.

“...thank you for looking after my kinsmen.” She finally spoke.

The other figure shrugged from his position laying down.

“It wasn't really a hassle,” he said, “besides, the kid technically is part of my training lineage.  Twice over even.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, his genin sensei was Hatake Kakashi, who was a student of Namikaze Minato - coincidently Naruto's father - who in turn was a student of Sennin no Jiraiya, who was one of Sarutobi Hiruzen's students, and well.  Plus Naruto is Jiraiya’s student now.”

“I wasn't aware you took so much stock in training lineage,” she said, peering at him.

He shrugged again.

“It's troublesome, but given that Danzō uses my teaching to justify his psychosis and private army of child soldiers, I don't think I _ can _ set it aside.”

Karin hugged her knees, “Do you think that anyone else was reincarnated?  Or is it just us for some reason?”

Shikamaru pushed himself half-up.

“What brought this up?”

“The rest of my team is convinced that I have a crush on Sasuke-san.  He’s…..” she sighed, “he reminds me of Madara before the end.  And he was my husband's best friend.  I like the familiarity.”

Shikamaru sighed himself and flopped backwards.

“How troublesome.  If only we were romantic soulmates.”

She snorted, “we would probably end up destroying everything around us.”

Shikamaru chuckled and got up.

“Ah, if only.  Now excuse me, I've got to try to drop hints as to some uses of the Shadow Clone jutsu to Naruto.  He's using it better than Hiruzen that's for sure.”

Karin laughed at her once-brother-in-law’s statement before flopping back and staring up at the sky.  She honestly missed Konoha.  Almost more than she missed Uzushio.


End file.
